


Pineapples

by nobodys_pearl



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: M/M, im pro pinapple pizza tbh, lots of fluff, twitter war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 17:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11696709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobodys_pearl/pseuds/nobodys_pearl
Summary: This is my piece for Adrinath August Day 3: Social MediaChat Noir and Nathanael Kurtzberg start a twitter war ;)If you click on the link in Nathanael's first tweet you can see the drawing that he made (but was really made by the amazing eloctromagnetic) :D





	Pineapples

**Author's Note:**

> This is my piece for Adrinath August Day 3: Social Media
> 
> Chat Noir and Nathanael Kurtzberg start a twitter war ;)
> 
> If you click on the link in Nathanael's first tweet you can see the drawing that he made (but was really made by the amazing eloctromagnetic) :D

**chatnoir** Just found out that Ladybug is pro pineapple pizza. In other news I’m looking for a new partner #betrayalhurts #downwithpineapple

**vangoghs_ear** @chatnoir I thought I’d share a drawing I made of Paris’ two heroes! [_Image shared from mobile_ #pineapplerules #ladybugandpineapplepizza #defendersofparis](https://nobodys-pearls.tumblr.com/post/163775918833/nobodys-pearls-i-got-carried-away-but-not-too)

[](https://nobodys-pearls.tumblr.com/post/163775918833/nobodys-pearls-i-got-carried-away-but-not-too)

**chatnoir** @vangoghs_ear RUDE. That’s a very good drawing but RUDE. #whyis #anear #hecklingme

**vangoghs_ear** @chatnoir You know LB doesn’t have a twitter. I’m just doing my civic duty by defending her.

( **marinettedupain_cheng** retweeted)

**chatnoir** @vangoghs_ear But fruit doesn’t belong on pizza! It’s unnatural! #downwithpineapple #pickpepperoniinstead

**vangoghs_ear** @chatnoir Technically tomatoes are a fruit #justsaying

**chatnoir** @vangoghs_ear YOU’RE A TOMATO #oooburn

**vangoghs_ear** @chatnoir Just the kind of immaturity I’d expect from your kind smh #sad

**nino_neofmybusiness** @chatnoir @vangoghs_ear I don’t usually get involved in twitter wars but I have to agree with Chat Noir. Pineapples in general are weird they eat you back #allIhavetosay #dropsmic #letsallbebros

**chatnoir** @nino_neofmybusiness That’s why you’re my bro #bestfriends

(tweet deleted 1 second later)

**chatnoir** @nino-neofmybusiness Thank you random citizen. It is good to know that someone in Paris is sensible. #youseemcool #eventhoughIdontknowyou #weshouldbefriends

**vangoghs_ear** @nino_neofmybusiness Ok it’s true that pineapples are acidic and can eat you back or whatever but it’s worth it. Perfect mix of salty and sweet. #meanttobe

**chatnoir** @vangoghs_ear THEY CAN DO THAT

**chatnoir** @vangoghs_ear WHAT

**vangoghs_ear** @chatnoir If you are going to argue about pineapples you better square up with some facts #winningteam #pineapplesonpizzaforever

**chatnoir** @vangoghs_ear *GASP* HOW DARE

**chatnoir** @vangoghs_ear Ok let’s settle this

( **chatnoir** posted a poll: “Pineapple on Pizza: Yay or Nay?”)

**vangoghs_ear** @chatnoir Oh look who’s winning #inthelead #teamladybug #teampineapple

( **marinettedupain_cheng** retweeted)

**chatnoir** Come on Paris don’t let me down! #chatnoirlovesyou #please

**chatnoir** @vangoghs_ear It’s tied now! I can taste victory, and it definitely doesn’t taste like pineapple.

**vangoghs_ear** @chatnoir I think that akuma smacked you a little too hard with that pizza box today. Cuz I know that I’m going to win. #lovealltoppings #dontdiscriminate

**chatnoir** @vangoghs_ear If you’re so sure then let’s make a bet

**alyadybug** @chatnoir @vangoghs_ear Oh this is so going on the blog #thingsareheatingup  #whoelseiswatchingthis

**vangoghs_ear** @chatnoir Name it alley cat

**chatnoir** @vangoghs_ear Loser has to buy the winner a pizza of their choice

**vangoghs_ear** @chatnoir You better bring your wallet. Will you deliver it yourself?

**chatnoir** @vangoghs_ear I would check the poll before you keep talking, tomato boy #pullingahead

**chatnoir** @vangoghs_ear I should probably tell you that I’ll be at the top of the Eiffel Tower, my pizza better not be late ;)

**vangoghs_ear** I still have time. I believe in you Paris. Ladybug believes in you. #doitforher #votepineapple #getmeapizza

**adrien_agreste** I know which way I’m voting #downwithpineapple #teamchatnoir #sorryladybug

 

* * *

 

“Hey that’s not fair!” Nathanael said, kicking Adrien with his foot as he began to furiously type on his phone. Adrien cackled and spun around in his boyfriend’s chair.

“There was no rule against it.” Adrien countered.

Nathanael huffed and sat up on his bed. “I’m going up against one of Paris’ superheroes and a famous model, how am I supposed to win now?”

“I wasn’t kidding about being on the Eiffel Tower, I expect that pizza in under 15.” Adrien said with a wink.

Nathanael stuck out his tongue. “I still have ten minutes before it closes.” He said, looking at his phone. “I can do this.” He furrowed his brow in concentration.

Then Adrien had a mischievous look in his eye. “It’d be a shame if someone were to distract you.” He said, standing up from the chair and making his way over to Nathanael.

“No, Don’t you dare.” Nathanael said, clutching his phone in one hand and trying to push Adrien back with the other, but it was no use.

Adrien pinned Nathanael down on the bed and grinned. “Just admit that pineapple pizza is gross.”

“Never.” Nathanael said, hardening his gaze. He wasn’t going to let him win.

Then Adrien moved to graze his lips against his boyfriend’s jaw. Nathanael had to hold back his sigh. “Please?”

“I’m not doing it.” Nathanael said, but he could hear the waver in his voice.

Adrien heard it too and grinned even wider. “It’d be so easy to just agree with me. Then we can…focus on other things.” He said, his voice low as he looked down at Nathanael. He kissed his neck this time.

Nathanael rolled his eyes, but he could feel the blush heating up his cheeks. “And sacrifice my honor? No way. You know who you’re talking to.”

Adrien sighed and pressed a chaste kiss on Nathanael’s nose before moving to sit next to him on the bed. “I know, but it was worth a shot.”

“I appreciate the effort.” Nathanael said with a smirk. Then he saw his phone light up. “Time’s up.”

Adrien had a smug grin on his face as he sat up straighter on the bed. “I’d like a medium pepperoni pizza with –”

Nathanael held up a finger and smiled. “So close, and yet so far, banana boy.”

Adrien hurried over to the desk to grab his phone. “You beat me by three votes?!”

“What can I say? My people are persistent and dependable. Never bet against us.” Nathanael replied, leaning back on his hands.

Adrien groaned and moved to sit next to Nathanael once more. “It’s only three votes, that’s hardly fair.”

“There was no rule saying otherwise.”

Adrien looked at him with narrowed eyes. “Touché.” Then he sighed and unlocked his phone. “Do I even have to ask what kind of pizza you want?”

Nathanael grinned and put a finger to his chin, pretending to think. “I’d like a medium pizza, half with pineapple –”

Adrien groaned and flopped back on the bed.

“– and the other half with pepperoni.”

Adrien looked at him in surprise. Then he smiled and pulled Nathanael down for a kiss. It was warm and sweet and safe. The kiss lingered for a few moments before Adrien finally pulled away. “I guess we’ve come to a compromise then?”

Nathanael brushed the hair out of his boyfriend’s eyes. “Yeah.” Then he moved to kiss Adrien once more. 

 

* * *

 

**alyadybug** @chatnoir @vangoghs_ear So it’s been an hour, I think we all want to know if Chat Noir honored the bet.

**chatnoir** @alyadybug I am a cat of my word! _Image shared from mobile_ #topoftheeiffeltower #maybepineapplepizzaisnttheworst

**vangoghs_ear** Today is a bright day for pineapple pizza lovers everywhere #teamchatnoir #teamladybug #teamparis

( **adrien_agreste** retweeted)

( **marinettedupain_cheng** retweeted)


End file.
